Electronic devices such as smart phones support various channels and components for audio playback. For example, a user of an electronic device may participate in a telephone call by listening via an “earpiece” or “speakerphone” speaker of the electronic device. Further, the electronic device may output music via one or more built-in speakers. Additionally, the user may leverage an external speaker connected to the electronic device for added or enhanced audio playback.
There are various existing techniques to process audio data that is output via the speaker components of the electronic devices. In some existing devices, processing logic modifies the incoming signal to a speaker via various audio signal processing techniques based on volume settings, frequency response feedback, pressure feedback, or impedance feedback. In other devices, the orientation of peripheral headphones connected to the device is used to map sound signals that are provided to the headphones.
There is an opportunity to use data from one or more sensors of an electronic device to process audio data that is to be output by the electronic device.